CONfusion: a Side Story
by DaAmazingMeepers
Summary: How did Chance and Natalie get together? Now you know. OCxOC. Make sure you've read CONfusion before you read this.


Hello all! This is just a little side story to CONfusion that I thought up. After all, I bet you're all curious about how Chance and Natalie got together, aren't ya?

.:.:.

"Chance? Chance! Get back here you son of a—"

Natalie glanced worriedly back at the manga library where she and Chance were abandoning Yami and an unconscious Randy. Chance was chuckling. She frowned with worry. "A-are you s-sure we should l-leave them a-alone?"

Chance waved it off. "Don't worry about it, they'll be fine."

She glanced behind her once again. "B-but Yami l-looked really u-upset. A-and what if R-Randy—"

"Listen," Chance interrupted. "I've known Randy for a while now, and I can tell you, she's one tough cookie. She'll be just fine."

She felt a little twinge of jealousy at hearing this sentence. "Y-you and her are r-really close, a-aren't you?"

He grinned and shrugged. "Yeah, she's alright. She's told me that I'm like the brother she never had. And she's like the sister I wish I had. My own sister isn't the most pleasant person to be around."

Natalie looked down, blushing. "S-so, you d-don't…like her, d-do you?"

Chance laughed a booming laugh. "Are you kidding? We argue too much like each other in that way! Practically the only thing we do agree about is manga and anime!"

She breathed an inward sigh of relief. Suddenly, Chance changed the subject. "So, how did you meet Randy and Yami?"

She was surprised that he wanted to know this. "W-well, b-by the t-time I'd m-met them, they had a-already met e-each other. Y-Yami was o-one of the c-contestants in the a-anime dating g-game, a-and I was o-one of the p-prizes."

For some reason, Chance frowned and looked away. "Oh…so do you like him?"

She smiled a sad smile. "W-well, I d-did at f-first, b-but it was p-pretty obvious that h-he and R-Randy like each o-other a-already."

He chuckled. "Yes, that they do. Did you see the look on his face when she kissed him? That was priceless!"

She blushed and looked down. "Y-yeah…"

Again, he frowned. "Hey, do you not like me or something?"

She looked up in surprise. "Wh-why would you th-think that?"

He crossed his arms. "Don't avoid the question. Give me a straight answer – do you dislike me or not?"

She shook her head vigorously. "I-I don't d-dislike you! Y-you're f-funny, a-and fun to b-be around. Wh-why do y-you th-think I don't l-like you?"

Chance sighed with relief. "Oh good! What with all the stuttering and nervousness, I thought I had done something to make you dislike me, like I usually do!"

Natalie looked at him curiously. "W-what do you m-mean, 'l-like you u-usually do'?"

He heaved a big sigh. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda blunt. I've never known when to stop talking. I'm also clueless. I usually end up saying the wrong things to the wrong people, and they hate me for it. I'm lucky that Randy hasn't left me yet. She's practically my only friend."

His expression looked so sad that she wanted to hug him and make him feel better. Instead she settled with lightly touching his arm and saying, "W-well, n-now you have Y-Yami and I-I."

He looked surprised. And then he blushed, looked up, and said, "How do you do it?"

She raised her eyebrows. "D-do what?"

He looked back at her, still blushing. "Look so gosh darned cute!"

And then, before she could react, he kissed her. She froze up in shock. Then she seemed to melt into him. They finally broke off when someone wolf-whistled at them. They were both bright red. Finally, Chance said, "So…I guess we'd better get to your panel then."

She nodded, feeling like her face was on fire. "Y-y-yeah."

They went to the panel (an interview with some j-pop band), but Natalie couldn't focus on it. She was still walking on air from the kiss. She felt like all her dreams had come true at once. She was surprised a little while later when Chance tapped her on the shoulder. "It's over." He said.

She shook herself out of her daydreams, and said, "Oh, okay…"

They were quiet on the way back to the manga library. Suddenly, Chance spoke up. "Listen, about the kiss, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things awkward between us. If you—"

She stopped him by giving him a peck on the cheek. She smiled at the incredulous look on his face. "Don't apologize." She said.

He just stood there for a moment, and then he said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She blushed and nodded.

He let out a loud whoop and leaped about in joy, getting a few strange looks from other con-goers. She had to giggle at his crazy antics. Finally, once he had expended all of his excited energy, he swept her up and kissed her again. Once they finally broke off for air, Natalie said, "We'd better go check up on Yami and Randy now."

Chance blinked, and then laughed and said, "To tell you the truth, I had forgotten completely about them."

She giggled and followed as he led the way to the manga library. When they got there, they found Randy awake, and Yami looking sheepish. As Randy, Chance, and Yami immediately got into an argument, Natalie had to smile. She had a feeling that her life had just been changed for the better, and that she was going to enjoy life a lot more than she used to.

.:.:.

Afternote; I know it's short, but it's my first oneshot. I would say more, but I have to go to youth group now. Remember, the Randy and Yami art contest is still up! The winner will be announced when I publish the first chapter of the CONfusion sequel. Please review!

~DaAmazingMeepers=3


End file.
